


horror movie

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Before season 1, Gen, literally just blood mention, minor depictions of violence, nagisa being a dick, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning for multiple use of exclamation marks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	horror movie

**Author's Note:**

> warning for multiple use of exclamation marks.

It was raining outside and the swim team (and some samezuka boys) are cooped up in Haru's house, sitting on the couch (some on the floor) and watching some horror movie that Nagisa randomly picked out. While Seijuuro, Nagisa and Rin laugh into their sunsets, Rei, Nitori, Gou and Makoto are visually terrified. Rei with his face of pure horror and fear, Gou and Nitori hiding behind Rin and Makoto hugging Haru's arm.

"Oh my god!! That dude is such a fucking idiot!" The redhead cackles while holding his stomach. "Did he seriously think that the murderer would answer him?" The blond was just giggling madly as the screen went to the murderer's face and the sounds of a manly (IE girly) scream that came with it.

"Ahhahahahhh!!! The guy screamed..." Nagisa pants before continuing. "Like a g-girl!! Hahahah!!!" The three boys went back to giggling madly and taking short breaks for air and continuing to laugh.

"Big brooootherrr!!!" Gou whines as she shivers behind her brother's back. "I-It's not funny!"

"Y-yes, Matsuoka s-senpai!!" Nitori chides in, teeth clattering together in fear. "There's a r-reason why it's called a h-horror movie!!"

Splatters of blood stained the screen as the murderer killed its victim, and continues to search for the last one, until a mocking jumpscare from the blond, trying to scare the person next to him, which is the unlucky Rei. He practically screamed a man scream until he had to breathe heavily as the predator laughs away. "Nagisa-kun!!"

"Haaaaruuuuu!!!" Makoto whines, face buried in Haru's shoulder. "I don't like this movie!!"

The raven just rolled his eyes and just stated "You say that every horror movie night, Makoto..."

The brunet continued complaining that 'it's scarier compared to the last movie we watched!' and 'you dont even seem a bit scared!!'. The sound of a chainsaw was what broke the chain of complaints Haru was getting from Makoto, with the latter visually tensing up and completely curled into a ball and scooted closer to the shorter boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ??? might be makoharu??? nagirei too??? rintori??? seigou??? all these ships, bruh.


End file.
